Monster and Human
by LaTigressa
Summary: Me llamo Tiger Tigresk,soy de la raza de hombres tigres y también semi humana,desde pequeña eh sido huérfana,los otros monstruos me odian y los humanos sobrevivo con ayuda de unas pocas personas.Ahora hace poco la directora de Monster High quiere que vaya a estudiar hay y aquí fue donde sucedió todo. Si os interesa pasad y leed.
1. El comienzo

**Hola a todos soy LaTigressa y vengo con una historia de Monster High, al cual aparece una alumna monstruosa en el instituto espero que os guste: D**

"**Monster and Human"**

**Capitulo 1-El comienzo**

(Pov Tiger)

Suspire y la sala, era chula y cómoda. Deje mis cosas a un lado luego ya colocaría, me puso de camino hacia la ventana donde hay un balcón y salgo para que me de el aire fresco. En mi mano sigo sujetando la carta que me envió la mismísima directora Decapitada.

La conozco cuando solo era una simple cachorra y eso fue hace como 6000 años atrás. Ella me ayudó mucho cuando quede huérfana a los 7 años de edad, me cuido como si fuera su hija, luego cuando tuve unos 3540 años me fui para no causar más problemas ya que los otros monstruos me odian. Y que razón me odian, es muy fácil, soy de una raza extinguida por culpa de los humanos, soy la última de mi especie, mi raza era los hombres tigres casi parecido a los hombres lobos lo único que felinos y son más fuertes y más inteligentes que los hombres lobos. Pero eso no es todo, solo llevo la mitad de mi raza, porque la otra mitad es humana. Ya me diréis es enserio, nunca bromeo con estos temas, mi padre era el líder de nuestra raza y sin más se enamoró de mi madre al cual era humana. Al principio les costó mucho estar juntos pero al final lo lograron y al poco tiempo nací yo, no tenía pelaje, solo cola y orejas. Al tener 7 años perdí a mis padres y mis hermanos pequeños y a toda mi raza. Tuve suerte de encontrarme a Decapitada quien fue una gran amiga de mis padres, ella es totalmente diferente del resto de monstruos, ella no le importaba si era mitad monstruo y mitad humana. Me cuido muy bien, me hacía fiestas de cumpleaños y me trataba como su propia hija, realmente para mí fue como mi madre y le tengo mucho aprecio.

Pero hubo un cierto tiempo en que todo fue muy malo, los monstruos quisieron atacarme con tan solo 3540 años y no quise poner en peligro a Decapitada haci que hice lo que nunca me perdonaría y fue huir siendo perseguida por los monstruo dejando atrás la casa en donde vivía con ella y haci la salve. Pero volví a quedarme sola otra vez, que irónico es como volver a pasar por aquel momento de sufrimiento cuando perdí a todos. Hubo cierto tiempo en que tuve que sobrevivir y fue escondiéndome entre humanos y para hacerlo tuve que ocultar mis partes de monstruo. Y al final me descubrieron y fui otra vez perseguida pero esta vez por humanos y un hombre más mayor me salvo la vida. Decía ser un hombre felino de la clase león y aparte de mago. Por ello se le veía humano. Se llamaba Harnk me entreno y se convirtió en mi maestro en todo el tiempo aparte de que muchas veces era un pervertido que siempre le daba una patada en toda la cara por espiar a las chicas no importa si son monstruos o humanos. Para mi a parte de ser mi maestro y pervertido, fue como un padrino que nunca tuve. Luego cuando hace solo unos meses atrás estando entrenando con el me llego la carta de Decapitada y me sorprendió que supiera donde vivía. Pensé un tiempo y luego de haber hablado con Harnk decidí responder a Decapitada que iría, espero que la suerte este de mi lado porque lo necesitare para mañana. Bueno al menos para mis 6350 años de monstruosa, esto es totalmente diferente que luchar con más de 1000 dragones que están furiosos cuando le quitas sus joyas. Bueno esperemos que todo vaya bien, será mejor que vuelva adentro a darle de comer a Ramp mi mascota que en realidad es Relámpago pero le abrevio con Ramp, es un tigre fuego con alas de dragón, es una especie muy rara. Pero muy cariñoso, lo tuve cuando cumplí los 2000 años, Decapitada me hizo el mejor regalo que nunca olvidare.

Escucho unos gemidos y me quito de mis pensamientos para girarme al ver al suelo a Ramp pidiendo que le de comer. Le doy una sonrisa y nos metemos y le doy una chuleta de carne. Mientras yo solo como un poco de espagueti. Luego de comer me di una ducha y me puse mi pijama que era de una simple camisa blanca manga corta y pantalones azules. Y luego de estar tumbada en la cama pensé en como por fin podre volver a ver Decapitada y volver a intentar vivir normal. Apareció Ramp y se durmió a mi lado. Y cerré mis ojos para vagar en el mundo de los sueños.

(Fin de Pov de Tiger)

**Continuara…..**

**Aquí acaba el capítulo 1, ya es corto pero luego serán largos ya que este es como empezaría las cosas y haci es bueno nos vemos al capítulo 2. Y esperen con ansias monstruosidades.**


	2. El primer dia en Monster High

**Hola a todos otra vez, ya estamos de vuelta con el 2 capitulo. Hoy será el día en que vuelva Tiger encontrarse con Decapitada y que la suerte le acompañe. En el anterior capitulo no lo dije pero Monster High no me pertenece, solo Tiger, Ramp y Harnk.**

"**Monster and Human"**

**Capitulo 2-El primer día en Monster High**

Era ya por la mañana y en el departamento de Tiger, se estaba despertando junto con Ramp. Los dos desayunaron, Tiger se vistió con unos jeans azules oscuro, una camisa azul con una cabeza de león de color amarillo, la chaqueta de Monster High y una gorra donde tenía dos agujeros para las orejas. No llevaba zapatos pero si vendaje que solo deja verse los dedos y el tobillo. Y llevaba un collar que colgaba un colmillo. Cogió la mochila y Ramp se metió en ella. Y dio un suspiro y salió del apartamento. Y al salir vio que hacia un día normal.

-Vamos allá, al instituto Monster High.(Se dijo a si misma)

-Todo ira bien Tiger.(Hablo Ramp para dar ánimos)

-Eso espero Ramp, eso espero.(Comento Tiger)

Y haci los dos se dirigieron a Monster High y al solo entrar el lugar, era genial y terrorífico, caminaron por la entrada y luego se dirigieron al enorme edifico. Hay vieron a unos cuantos monstruos entrando y solo suspiro, y camino hacia la puertas y se bajó la gorra para que no vieran su rostro. Algunos le miraban curiosos y otros simplemente pasaron. Para el alivio de Tiger pudo seguir sin que nadie dijera algo. Y al estar por los pasillo vio a profesor que era una momia.

-Disculpe, donde está el despacho de la directora es que soy nueva.(Pregunto Tiger al profesor)

-Oh una alumna nueva, bien vas todo recto y veras unas escaleras y subes por hay y giras a la derecha y todo recto veras unas puertas grandes y hay lo encontraras no hay perdida.(Sonrió el profesor)

-Muchas gracias.(Se iba ir)

-Ah y por cierto bienvenida a Monster High.(Y se fue)

-Gracias.

Y dicho haci, llego al despacho de la directora. Toco la puerta y hubo ''Pase'' y abrió la puerta y al entrar vio a la misma Decapitada y no cambio nada. Cerró la puerta.

-Espero que no seas Heat ya que te advertí que no volvieras a quemar la piscina.(Dijo Decapitada sin mirar ya que la cabeza estaba al revés)

-Jejeje no has cambiado mucho Decapitada.(Dijo Tiger feliz)

Decapitada se sorprendió al oír esa voz y giro tan rápido la cabeza y hay vio a Tiger quien había cambiado mucho y se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Tiger y la abrazo.

Tiger correspondió el abrazo.

-Dios mío Tiger, cuanto te extrañe.(Decapitada feliz y alegre)

-Yo también te extrañe Decapitada.(Feliz Tiger)

-Mi pequeña ha vuelto, bueno no tan pequeña.(Decapitada feliz)

-Jejeje eh cambiado mucho, pero sigo siendo yo misma.(Tiger)

-Te has vuelto más alta y estas más guapa.(Decapitada). Cualquier chico se caería ante ti.(Decapitada)

-Que va, pero me alegra haber vuelto, espero que aquí tenga suerte.(Dijo Tiger ahora un poco triste)

-Por supuesto que podrás vivir bien aquí, aquí es totalmente diferente en donde vivíamos antes y sé que te será difícil al principio por ello quiero que luego conozcas a unas chicas que fueron capaces de hacer cosas que otros no aria.(Comento Decapitada animando a Tiger)

-Te creo y confió en ti más que nada no por algo eres mi madre aunque nos hayamos separado.(Sonriendo Tiger)

-Oh Tiger, sabía que siempre volverías.(Volvió abrazar a Tiger)

Derrepente algo se mueve en la mochila y era Ramp, salto encima a Decapitada y le lamio.

-Relámpago, cuanto tiempo tu también has cambiado.(Decapitada)

-Te extrañe mucho mama.(Dijo Ramp feliz)

Luego de un rato de hablar, Decapitada anuncio por los megáfonos que fueran al auditorio y haci las dos salieron y fueron al auditorio entraron por donde está el escenario.

-Espera aquí Tiger.(Dijo Decapitada)

-Vale.(Tiger)

Y al estar en el escenario la directora anuncio que había una nueva alumna y que esperaba que la tratarán bien y luego anuncio también que Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cloe, Laguna y Abbey, que serían las que enseñaran a la alumna nueva el instituto.

-Haci que ahora mismo les presento a alumna nueva.(Dijo Decapitada haciendo señas a Tiger que pasara)

-Allá vamos.(Pensó mentalmente)

Haci Tiger camino hacia Decapitada y luego miro a todos.

-Un gusto de conocerles a todos, me llamo Tiger Tigresk y espero que nos llevemos bien.(Tiger un pelín nerviosa)

-Y espero que nuestras chicas luego le hagan un tur en el instituto y sin más que decir podéis volver a vuestras clases y chicas conmigo.(Finalizo Decapitada)

Y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases pero todos preguntándose quien será esa chica.

En el despacho de la directora estaba Decapitada sentada en su sillón y a su lado de pie Tiger y las chicas delante de ellas.

-Bien, les voy a contar algo en que solo les diré a ustedes por que confió en que no diréis nadie.(Decapitada seria)

-Y que es directora Decapitada?.(Pregunto Frankie)

-Se trata de Tiger Tigresk, ya como veis es totalmente diferente a cualquier raza que halláis visto antes.(Decapitada)

-Es verdad, nunca eh visto en toda mi vida vampiresca a una monstruosa de ese aspecto.(Draculaura)

-Es porque no es normal como el resto, ella es una hibrido. Pero no cualquier hibrido sino que lleva mitad de la raza felina de los tigres y la otra mitad es humana.(Decapitada seria y dejando a las chicas sorprendidos)

-No es como Jackson cuando se convierte en Holt?.(Pregunto Laguna)

-No, ella es de piel humana, pero tiene cola y orejas de un felino tigre. Por ello digo esto por que sé que no diréis nada y confió en vosotras chicas.(Decapitada ya no tan seria)

-Vaya, en mi pueblo ese tipo de hibrido son extremamente extrañas.(Comento Abbey)

-Y aparte de eso, también quiero que sepáis algo, ellas es mi hija, no de sangre pero la cuide desde muy pequeña.(Eso sorprendió más aun a las chicas)

-Ósea que Tiger es su hija directora y que debemos ir con cuidado con lo que digamos no?.(Cloe)

-Haci es Cloe, espero que entendáis una cosa, Tiger ha vivido muy mal durante muchos siglos haci que espero que la tratéis bien, ella ya está acostumbrada a que la miren mal y le digan cosas horribles y me preocupe mucho por ella. Confió en vosotras chicas.(Decapitada)

-Tranquila directora Decapitada confié en nosotras la ayudaremos en lo que sea.(Alegre Frankie)

-Bien por que no os presentáis a Tiger.(Decapitada)

-Es gusto conocerte Tiger, yo soy Frankie.(Frankie)

-Espero que nos llevemos bien Tiger, yo soy Draculaura.(Draculaura sonriendo)

-Es gusto conocerte Tiger, yo soy Clawdeen.(Clawdeen)

-Espero que nos hagamos amigas Tiger, yo soy Laguna.(Laguna)

-Yo soy Cloe, espero que nos tratemos bien.(Cloe)

-Yo soy Abbey, espero que nos llevemos bien Tiger.(Abbey)

Tiger estaba feliz de tener amigas. Haci que sonrió.

-Es mío el gusto de conocerlas, ya saben quién soy, Tiger Tigresk. Espero que seamos amigas.(Tiger sonriendo)

-Como ya os conocéis, la podéis enseñarle el instituto. Y también iréis la mismas clases aunque tengáis grandes diferencias de edad.(Comento Decapitada)

-Eres menor que nosotras?.(Pregunto Draculaura)

-Jejeje no soy mayor que vosotras.(Dijo Tiger rascándose la nuca)

-Y cuántos años tienes?.(Esta vez pregunto Clawdeen)

-Pues 6350 años.(Tiger)

-Madre mía, la más mayor soy yo y solo tengo 4600 años.(Dijo Cloe)

-Chispas.(Frankie)

-En nuestro pueblo uno con ese edad es adapta para derrotar a otro yeti.(Abbey)

-Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien tiene esa edad y parezca adolescente.(Sorprendida Clawdeen)

-Jejeje es que mi raza es diferente a otros felinos, y es que para ser adolescente debes tener 8000 años, y para ser adulto 12000 años y luego al ser viejo es 60000 años.(explico Tiger)

-Guau, pero tu tienes 6350 años y no llegaste a los 8000 años?.(Pregunto Laguna)

-Es porque al ser hibrido me quita 10000 años de vida. Y a mi edad ya estoy a los adolescentes.(Acabo explicando Tiger)

Y el resto estaban impresionados. Luego de salir del despacho fueron hacer el tur por el instituto, enseñaron todo sobre el instituto.

Luego de haber hecho el tur, estaban en la cafetería comiendo, derrepente se mueve la mochila de Tiger y Tiger la abre. Estaba Ramp adentro un poco molesto y lo saca.

-Lo siento Ramp me había olvidado de ti.(Pido perdón Tiger)

-Espero que sea la ultima vez Tiger.(Bufo molesto Ramp)

-Hay pero que monstruosito mas adorable.(Dijo Draculaura)

-Es tu mascota?.(Pregunto Laguna)

-Si, y también mi pequeño hermanito, ya que hemos vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo y para mi es como un hermanito.(Tiger dejando a Ramp encima de la mesa)

Hablaron un rato, cuando aparecieron Toralet y las dos hermanas felinas.

-Miaur, pero que tenemos aquí a la pandilla de pacotillas y vaya, la nueva.(Toralet sonriendo)

-Toralet como intentes hacer una de las tuyas ah Tiger te las veras con nosotras.(Dijo Clawdeen gruñendo)

-Cálmate lobita, no vengo a haceros nada, solo vengo a saludar, no hay nada malo.(Dijo Toralet).Además sabemos muy bien que no tenéis un buen control de temperamento.(Sonrió de victoria Toralet)

-Ahora veras.(Dijo Cloe)

-Ven a por mi faronita.(Retando Toralet)

Peor alguien se puso al medio de entre las dos y era Tiger.

-Parad las dos.(Dijo seria Tiger)

-Porque la defiendes Tiger, esa gata va a pagarlo.(Cloe enfadada)

-Nada se solucionara con violencia, eso lo aprendí en mi vida, no hagas algo que luego te vas arrepentirte Cloe.(Tiger)

-Guau, me sorprende que hallas intervenido.(Sorprendida Toralet)

-Que sea sus amigas no significa, que sea tu enemiga y tú la mía. Además lo único que te interesa a ti es llamar la atención y lo has logrado, debes de estar feliz de hacer algo tan patético como eso, la gente como tu son totalmente egoístas y si sigues haci no tendrás ningún futuro. No eres la primera monstruo que veo que haces eso y luego acaba muy mal.(Tiger totalmente seria)

Todos quedaron de piedra, incluido Toralet quien sino ahora mismo se sentí demasiado mal.

-Bien ahora que todo está más calmado Cloe por favor vuelva a sentarte y Toralet no crees que debes una disculpa a las chicas.(Tiger)

Cloe se sentó a su sintió. Y Toralet suspiro.

-Lo siento, no volveré hacerlo y pido disculpas por las cosas que hice anteriores.(Toralet con voz de arrepiento)

Las chicas se sorprendieron que Toralet pidiera disculpas. La primera en reaccionar fue Frankie.

-Por supuesto que te perdonamos Toralet verdad chicas.(Dijo Frankie mirando al resto de las chicas)

-Si también te perdono Toralet.(Esta ves toco a Draculaura)

Y haci toda incluida Cloe le perdonaron. Y Tiger quien estaba de pies estaba sonriendo al ver que todo se había arreglado. Los otros monstruos que estaban en la cafetería estaban sorprendidos también, de cómo la chica nueva había hecho que las chicas y Toralet hicieran las paces. Luego de hacer paces Tiger se sentó y Ramp se lanzó a lamerla, eso dio risas y ternuras para las chicas. Al rato de que Ramp paraba de lamer, Toralet se sentó cerca de Tiger.

-Miaur, haci que de donde provienes Tiger?.(Pregunto Toralet curiosa)

-Pues nunca eh tenido un lugar que siempre me quedo, siempre viajaba con mi maestro antes de venir estábamos viviendo en unas montañas muy lejanas donde ni monstruos ni humanos viven se les hacen llamar las cumbres de los espíritus.(Respondió Tiger)

-Haci que eres una viajera?.(Pregunto Laguna)

-Si, me gusta viajar, me encanta saber nuevos lugares e ir de aventura.(Tiger)

-Y también derrotamos a demonios y monstruos muy maléficos.(Hablo Ramp)

Todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas en lo que dijo Ramp.

-Enserio lucháis contra demonios y monstruos malvados?!.(Pregunto Cloe)

-Pues si, aunque no lo parezca entrene desde que era una cachorra. Y quien me ayudo a mejorar fue mi maestro.(Comento Tiger)

-Y como se llama tu maestro?.(Pregunto curiosa Draculaura)

-Se llama Harnk, es un monstruo de clase felina león, aparte de ser mi maestro también fue como mi padrino.(Tiger)

-Si y también un pervertido de lo más asqueroso.(Ramp con un bufido molesto)

-Un pervertido.(Dijeron las chicas)

-Si, mi maestro es un pervertido, le eh pillado muchas veces espiando a chicas cuando se cambian en los baños o en baños termales, siempre le envió a volar de una patada por ser un pervertido. Hasta una vez me espió dándome un baño y Ramp casi lo mato. Pero no volvió a espiarme desde que Ramp le estuvo vigilando.(Explico Tiger)

-Ese maldito viejo verde lo pillo otra vez y le mato.(Gruñio molesto Ramp)

Luego de esa charla decidieron ir a clases y acompañadas de Toralet y las dos hermanas felinas, al entrar en la clase el profesor detuvo a Tiger antes de que pasara. Y al tener a todos sentados el profesor anuncio que tendrían la alumna nueva como compañera de la clase. El profesor dio señas que Tiger entrara.

Y haci Tiger entro y se presentó. Al ver donde se debería sentarse vio a las chicas señalando. Pero el profesor se adelantó.

-Señorita Tigresk siéntese al lado de la señorita Toralet.(Indico el profesor)

Las chicas se quejaron, pero el profesor ya había decidido y Tiger sentó al lado de Toralet.

-Miaur, parece que seremos compañeras de clase.(Feliz Toralet)

-Pues parece que si jejeje, las chicas querían que me sentara con ellas pero el profe se adelantó a ellas.(Comento Tiger)

-Vaya se nota que el profesor prefiere que no tengas mucha distracción.(Toralet)

-Bueno, aun haci seguiría escuchando lo que dice el profesor.(Tiger)

Y luego de hablar un rato siguieron escuchando lo que decía el profesor y luego sonó el timbre, y salieron. Tiger iba acompañada de las chicas y de Toralet y las hermanas felinas. Cuando aparece la directora Decapitada, para hablar a solas con Tiger.

-Tiger, quisiera que vinieras a comer conmigo y con Abbey.(Dijo Decapitada)

-Por supuesto que si, pero porque Abbey vendrá a comer?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Porque Abbey era una alumna de intercambio y ahora decidió quedarse aquí y la deje vivir en mi casa.(Respondió Decapitada)

-Vale, pues ahora luego vendremos yo y Abbey.(Tiger)

Luego de ello, Tiger volvió con las chicas y le susurro al odio a Abbey sobre lo de comer, y Abbey estaba alegre de que viniera a comer, ya que Toralet y las hermanas felinas no sabían que Tiger era hija de la directora Decapitada.

-Que te ah dicho la directora Decapitada?.(Pregunto Frankie)

-Me ah dicho que si quiero apuntarme algún club deberé hacerlo rápido ya que luego quedan ocupados.(Mintió Tiger)

-Es verdad, cuando dan puestos libres hay una oleada de monstruos que quieren esos puestos.(Draculaura)

-Menos mal que me lo ha dicho la directora Decapitada sino jejeje me voy a quedar sin lugar.(Tiger)

-Y que te vas apuntarte?.(Pregunto Laguna)

-Pues creo que hay básquet, carreras de patines, futbol, música, canto, arte, natación, tenis, porristas ,vóley, culinaria y atletismo.(Enumero Tiger)

-Porque no te apuntas al nuestro?.(Pregunto Cloe)

-Mejor a natación.(Dijo emocionada Laguna)

-Hay si hubiera para maquillaje me encantaría que te apuntaras.(Draculaura)

-Y por que no atletismo?.(Pregunto Clawdeen)

-Si hubiera clubs para hielo, te apuntarías?.(Pregunto Abbey)

-Huy y porque no arte?.(Emocionada Frankie)

-Miaur y porque no música?.(Pregunto Toralet)

-Eh chicas creo ya lo tengo.(Dijo Tiger ya en apuros con tanto propuestas)

-Cual?!.(Dijeron todas)

-El club de básquet.(Tiger)

-Con el de básquet.(Sorprendidas las chicas)

-Eh pasa algo chicas?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Eso es de chicos, no es cosa de chica.(Se dijo Cloe)

-Estoy con la faronita, es demasiado masculino.(Toralet)

-Venga chicas no seáis negativas con Tiger, ella quiere apuntarse a básquet haci que debemos animarla.(Animo Frankie)

-Para tu ayuda Tiger, mi hermano es el capitán del club si quieres puedo decirle que te meta.(Clawdeen)

-Enserio, gracias Clawdeen.(Tiger feliz)

Luego de ello, dio como excusa de que iría con Abbey a su casa para estudiar las ciencias y Abbey era la experta. Luego de ello se fueron a casa donde viven Abbey y la directora Decapitada. Al llegar fueron recibidas por Decapitada y ya tenía la comida lista y comieron, hablaron de temas sobre el insti.

-Mama, voy a apuntarme en el club de básquet.(Dijo Tiger)

-Me alegra Tiger, tu eres una gran deportista seguro que te van aceptarte.(Decapitada)

-Como en mi pueblo, el que sabe deporte es el más fuerte.(Abbey)

-Ya te quiero verte corriendo detrás de una pelota.(Bromeo Ramp)

-Oh que yo te vea persiguiendo un ovillo, ve a buscarla.(Tiger le mostro un ovillo y la tiro y Ramp por instinto fue a por el ovillo)

Las chicas se rieron al ver a Ramp juguetear. Luego de cenar, Tiger y Ramp se despidieron de Abbey y Decapitada. Se fueron a casa, al llegar al piso, Tiger dejo literalmente la mochila y se ducho, luego se puso su pijama y con Ramp se fueron a dormir con una gran sonrisa.

Hoy fue el mejor día para ella, con el fin de estar en paz y tranquilidad que tanto a deseado.

**Continuara….**

**Y guala, queridos lectores monstruosos aquí tenemos el capítulo 2 y ahora a por el siguiente, nos vemos en el capítulo 3. Cuidase monstruos y monstruosas.**


	3. Ayudando a Tiger

**Hola a todos ya estamos aquí con otro capítulo de Monster and Human. Haci que sin más demoras. Monster High y sus personajes no son míos, solo Tiger, Ramp y Harnk. **

"**Monster and Human"**

**Capítulo 3-Ayudando a Tiger**

Salía el sol luego de una larga noche oscura y tenebrosa. Justo en el departamento de Tiger se levantaba como si fuera un zombi, tropezando con cajas y dando un quejido. Se levantó y coloco la caja en un lugar donde no tropezaría. Se dio una ducha, dio de comer a Ramp y desayuno. Luego se vistió esta vez llevaba otra camisa que era negra con un estampado de una calavera de color roja. Y con Ramp en su mochila se fueron al instituto, al estar en la puerta para entrar al edificio, se topa con unas chicas que por lo que se veían que eran vampiros.

-Oye mira por donde miras!.(Exclamo una de las vampiras)

-Lo siento, fue sin querer.(Disculpo Tiger)

-Enserio, je no sé qué raza eres, pero pareces patética, ten cuidado con quien te metes somos vampiras.(Dijo otra vampira inflada de orgullo)

-Ya lo dije que fue sin querer, ahora si me disculpan me voy antes de molestarlas más señoritas.(Dijo Tiger pero fue detenida por una mano que la cogió del brazo)

-Oh haci que somos señoritas, vaya para ser una chica mal vestida como si fueras un chico, pareces caballerosa.(Otra vampira)

-Je ni que fuera mucho, solo es una cosa nada más chicas.(Comento la que parecía ser la que no le caía bien a Tiger)

-Oye a Tiger no le digas cosa o te doy un zarpazo vampira.(Salió de la mochila Ramp)

-Agh, que cosa mas extraña es.(Comento la misma vampira)

-No es una cosa extraña es mi mascota Relámpago.(Defendió Tiger)

-Ja, que valiente eres niñita, ahora que me vas a sacar tus garras, espera no tienes Jajaja.(Se rio la misma vampira con mucha malvad)

-Puedes meterte conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero con Ramp no te vuelvas a meterte vampira.(Tiger seria)

-Oh se va enfadar, Jajaja, es que acaso no te dijo tu mama que no debas amenazar a una vampira, o es que no tienes Jajaja.(Se rio la chica)

-Con mi madre menos, vampira, sabes es verdad cuando más te ríes más arrugas te sale vieja.(esta vez le toco a Tiger hacerla callar)

-Serás.(Se enfadó la vampira)

Y sin darse cuenta Tiger, la vampira le dio un arañazo en la cara, y Tiger cayó al suelo con una mano en la cara, le dolía. En eso a lo lejos se veía a Toralei y las hermanas felinas que habían visto todo eso. Tiger se levantó y se fue corriendo de hay entrándose en los pasillos del instituto. Y la vampira que le había hecho daño, se reía. Toralei y las felinas no aguantaron más y fueron a por la vampira. Caminaron hacia ella.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, la pacotilla de la vampiras.(Se burló enfadada Toralei)

-Qué quieres ahora Toralet.(Dijo la vampira)

-Oh yo, pues hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga, si a eso te refieres a que vine.(Toralei)

-Esa pacotilla es tu amiga ja no me hagas reír.(La vampira)

-No la llames pacotilla, te advierto te metes con una felina y te metes con todas.(Dijo Toralei y la empujo al suelo y se fue de hay con las felinas que se reían de la vampira)

Haci, Toralei les dijo a las felinas que fueran a buscar a las chicas y ella buscaría a Tiger. Haci Toralet corrió por todos lados, hasta estar en la azotea que había y escucho un ruido en los tejados y se subió y hay vio a Tiger y a Ramp quien estaba consolando a Tiger.

-Tiger.(Solo dijo Toralei y capto la atención de Tiger que al girarse podía verse que en la mejilla izquierda tenia un para de arañazos de la vampira y aun le salía sangre)

-Toralei, como me has encontrado?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Mmm miaur es fácil saber lo que pensaría una felina no crees.(Toralei sentándose al lado de Tiger)

-Estas bien, deberías ir a que te curen la cara.(Preocupada Toralei)

-No ,estoy bien.(Sin ánimos Tiger)

-Mientes, es culpa de esa vampira, como te haya dicho algo le voy a hacerla pagar.(Enfadada Toralei)

-No hagas nada por favor, solo ignórala.(Dijo Tiger)

-Que, no puedo ignorar luego de que te hicieron.(Toralei levantándose)

-Ya, pero no busques nunca venganza, nada se solucionara solo habrá más problemas.(Tiger)

Toralei suspiro y se volvió a sentarse y saco un pañuelo y se acercó a la mejilla izquierda de Tiger y le empezó a limpiarle la cara. Tiger se puso un poco roja, pero luego se dejó limpiarse.

-Bien, ya no esta tan fea.(Toralei)

-Gracias Toralei.(Tiger)

-Miaur, de nada, ahora será mejor bajar, todas te están buscando como locas.(Comento Toralei levantándose)

-El resto me están buscando?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Por supuesto, que amiga serán sino te buscan.(Toralei)

-Es que es la primera vez que hay gente se preocupa por mi, aparte de Ramp, mi madre y mi maestro.(Suspiro Tiger).El resto de monstruos me trataban mal y encima también los humanos, ninguno de los dos bandos me dejaban empaz tuve muy mala suerte, mi madre estuvo siempre a mi lado pero hubo cierto tiempo en que todo se desbarato y los monstruos me persiguieron para acabar conmigo y abandone mi casa y a mi madre para que no le pasara nada. Y luego conocí a mi maestro y luego pues llegue aquí y volví a ver a mi madre.(Acabo contando Tiger triste)

Toralei se sorprendió al escuchar lo que contado Tiger. No se sabe de dónde la saco, pero abrazo a Tiger, dejando a Tiger sorprendida. Y correspondió el abrazo. Luego de separarse.

-Bien, ahora vayamos a por las chicas y la faronita.(Comento Toralei)

-Jejeje, no vas a dejar de decir a Cleo faronita.(Tiger)

-Miaur, por supuesto que no, me encanta molestarla.(Sonrió Toralei)

-Y Toralei.(Toralei se giro). Gracias.(Ahora era turno de Toralei sonrojarse)

Luego las dos y Ramp (Quien estaba en la mochila) al bajar y entrar por los pasillos, escucharon mucho ruido como si una manada de monstruos corrieran. Y al ver quienes era, eran las chicas corriendo como locas, buscando literalmente a Tiger. Y al verla, pararon de golpe y se lanzaron a Tiger miles de preguntas si estaba bien. Hasta que Toralei las calmo. Y Tiger les explico lo sucedido y se volvieron alterarse, Tiger las calmo, luego todas decidieron ir a clase y la mala suerte se toparon a las vampiras y mas cierta vampira. Tiger ignoro todos los comentarios de la vampira hacia ella, pero las chicas quienes no podían quedarse en brazos cruzados, se plantaron hacia ella.

-Escúchame vampirilla, como vuelvas a molestar a nuestra amiga te las meterás con nosotras.( Advirtió Clawdeen)

-Aunque seas una vampira, no ignorare que digas tales cosas a nuestra amiga Tiger.(Draculaura)

-Por mis antepasados yetis que no vuelvas hacerle algo a Tiger.(Abbey)

-Sino quieres que envié mis Anubis a por ti, será mejor que te largues insolente vampira.(Cleo)

-Miaur, mis zarpas serás lo que veras si le vuelves a darle un arañazo de mas a Tiger.(Toralei enseñando sus zarpas)

-Aunque no soy de luchar, quisiera que no molestes más a Tiger si puede ser.(Frankie)

Y haci la vampira no dijo nada, es más se largó y sentó en su sitio, mientras Tiger y Ramp, quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que hicieron por Tiger. Luego las chicas sentaron en sus sitios. Y apareció la profesora y la directora Decapitada, que inmediatamente Tiger oculto la parte donde tiene la herida. En eso lo noto Frankie y le pregunto susurrando.

-Pasa algo Tiger?.(Pregunto Frankie)

-Si Decapitada me ve con alguna herida aquí se armara un escalando, y buscara al responsable de lo que me hizo, si hay algo que debe saber es que si me hacen algo como herirme físicamente no quisieras ver el lado malo de Decapitada.(Tiger susurrando)

-Chispas, pues debemos ocultártelo de alguna manera?.(Pregunto Frankie)

-Eso intento, por ahora no lo nota, pero en algún momento va a sospechar.(Tiger)

Las dos siguieron escuchando la charla del profesor y Decapitada, pero Decapitada da una mirada a Tiger, al cual solo sonríe un poco nerviosa, pero no levantó sospechas.

Cuando acabo la clase Tiger le dejo una nota a Frankie donde estaría y se fue como una bala antes de que Decapitada se le ocurriera llamarla. Luego de haber corrido un rato, llego a su casillero, Ramp salió de la mochila y se puso encima del casillero estirándose, mientras Tiger dejaba sus cosas en el casillero y cogió lo que necesitaba para la siguiente clase. En ese momento un hombre lobo se acerco a Tiger.

-Hey, tu eres Tiger?.(Pregunto un hombre lobo)

-Eh si soy yo, ocurre algo?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Si, conoces a mi hermana Clawdeen no, yo soy su hermano mayor Claw, capitán del club de básquet, me dijo que querías unirte en nuestro club no?.(Comento Claw)

-Es gusto Claw, haci es desearía unirme a vuestro club, si me dejáis por supuesto.(Tiger estrechando la mano con Claw)

-Es un gusto, me gustaría primero hacerte una prueba para a ver si te metemos o no, vale, te parece bien de aquí 1 hora, es cuando tenemos que hacer entrenamiento, que te parece?.(Claw)

-Por supuesto de aquí una hora en el gimnasio no?.(Tiger)

-Si, pues de aquí una hora Tiger.(Se despidió Claw)

-Hasta luego Claw.(Se despidió Tiger)

Luego de hablar con Claw, fue a la cafetería hay se encontró con las chicas que la esperaban.

-Chicas no adivinaran lo que me paso.(Comento alegre Tiger)

-Chispas quiero saberlo.(Frankie)

-Oh estoy monstruosamente ansiosa de saberlo.(Draculaura)

-Clawdeen tu hermano vino y me dejo hacer una prueba para meterme en el club de básquet de aquí una hora are la prueba, y me preguntaba si podrías venir animarme.(Explico Tiger)

-Enserio, me alegra mucho por ti Tiger y por supuesto que vendremos animarte.(Animo Laguna)

-Me alegra que mi hermano te haya dejado.(Se alegro Clawdeen)

-Miaur, me alegro por ti Tiger, y pues claro que vendremos animarte.(Comento Toralei)

Luego de hablar decidieron ir a la siguiente clase que era de historia, casi todos estaban aburridos y dormidos excepto Tiger, Abbey, Laguna y Frankie quienes prestaban mucho atención a clase. Hasta se escucho el altavoz.

-_Estudiante Tiger Tigresk venga al despacho de la directora Decapitada ya.(Era la voz de la Decapitada y no parecía contenta)_

Las chicas miraron a Tiger, esta estaba como entre confusa y preocupada.

-Que acaba de suceder?.(Pregunto Laguna)

-No lo se pero, no sonaba muy contenta.(Contesto Abbey)

-Oh, que pasado Tiger?.(Pregunto Frankie)

-A mi no me miréis yo no hecho nada, mejor me voy al despacho de Decapitada o me aran ir arrastras.(Sin mas que decir se fue de la clase y fue al despacho)

Al llegar a la puerta toco y hubo un ''entra'' al entrar vio a la vampira que le hizo los rasguños(Nota que Tiger lleva vendaje en la mejilla para ocultar la herida aunque llama la atención) y vio a Decapitada molesta.

-Para que me llamo directora Decapitada?.(Pregunto Tiger preocupada)

-La eh llamado señorita Tigresk, porque la señorita Niara, me acaba de decir que la atacaste y la amenazaste.(Dijo Decapitada nada contenta)

Tiger se sorprendió, en ningún momento hizo tal cosa, fue al revés. En ese momento vio la mirada victoriosa de la vampirilla. Y Tiger levanto la mano.

-Puedo decir una cosa directora Decapitada.(Ahora Tiger seria)

-Dime.(Decapitada cambio de enfadada a asombro)

-Todo lo que le ah dicho la señorita Niara no es verdad, fue todo lo contrario, ella me empezó a insultarme y a molestarme, luego me ataco.(Señalándola a la vampira)

Decapitada miro de reojo a Niara y esta se empezó a enfadar.

-No la crea directora Decapitada, fue como le dije, ella me ataco sin ningún motivo y luego me amenazo.(Dijo Niara)

-Si te hubiera atacado no crees que tendrías heridas en primer lugar, por lo que veo estas impecable señorita Niara.(Tiger seria)Y si necesita testigo puede llamar a la señorita Toralei ella lo vio todo.(Finalizo Tiger)

Decapitada llamo a Toralei y al entrar le dijo que contara todo, Toralei asistió y conto lo que vio. Todo fue a favor a Tiger pero Niara no quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Si te hubiera atacado no crees que deberías tener heridas.(Exclamo Niara)

-Haci es los tengo.(Se quitó el vendaje de la mejilla izquierda y se vio tres rasguños un poco feos)Los tengo ocultos para no llamar la atención, ya que no quería tener problemas.(Y se volvió a poner el vendaje)

Y ahora Decapitada miraba enfadada a Niara.

-Bien, que debes decir jovencita ante todo esto.(Dijo Decapitada enfadada)

Luego de eso, mandaron a Tiger a la enfermería quien la acompañaba a Toralei. Una vez curada y puesto un vendaje, fueron al gimnasio que les esperaban por la prueba.

Al entrar en el gimnasio vieron a las chicas excepto Ghoulia(Es la amiga de Cleo y de las chicas es una zombi) , Laguna, Abbey y las hermanas felinas que no iban con uniforme de animadora. Y también Claw y los otros del club de básquet que esperaban a Tiger.

-Justo a tiempo Tiger.(Claw)

-Lo siento Claw estuve en el despacho de Decapitada.(Tiger)

-No te preocupes me lo dijeron las chicas.(Claw tranquilizando a Tiger)

-Vale, que debo hacer Claw?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Primero de todo cambiarte, necesitas estar más cómoda, toma esta ropa te ira bien para hacer la prueba.(Le dio una ropa)

Haci Tiger tomo la ropa que le dio Claw y fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Cuando salió sorprendieron a todos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta la rodillas era de un color negro y rayas azules. Una camisa blanca con el simbol de Monster High, unos zapatos negros con toques rojos, llevaba la gorra y tenía agarrado el cabello en coleta. Y las manos con vendajes muy obvio.

-Estoy lista Claw, de que se trata la prueba?.(Pregunto Tiger)

Todos volvieron en si.

-Si, la prueba es que debes hacer unas cuantas canastas y luego enfrentarte a dos del equipo y hacer canasta, si lo logras entraras en el equipo.(Finalizo Claw)

-Entendido, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.(Tiger animada)

Tiger cogió la pelota y le indicaron donde debía hacer la canasta. Y las chicas animándola. Y Se preparo y encanasto. Al siguiente igual y encanasto. Todas las siguientes las encanasto sin tocar el aro. El equipo entero se sorprendieron y luego decidieron elegir entre dos de los mejores y eran Manny (El minotauro) y Claw.

-Estas lista Tiger.(Claw)

-Nací lista Claw.(Aseguro Tiger)

Haci empezó, Tiger llevaba la pelota en todo momento, Claw y Manny intentaban quitarla de alguna manera, pero no lo conseguían, era demasiado rápida y hábil. Para Tiger era fácil, esquivarles, cuando llevas 3000 años entrenando muy duro, esto no es nada.

Tiger vio un hueco y tiro la pelota al aire y paso entre los dos y cogió la pelota, y salto hacia la canasta y encanasto, se soltó del aro y sonrió. Las chicas gritaron de emoción. Claw y Manny se sorprendieron de lo que hizo, pero se acercaron a Tiger quien ahora estaba siendo rodeada por las chicas.

-Tiger, has jugado genial y tienes muy buena habilidad con la pelota, eres bienvenida en el club de básquet Tiger, ah y esta hora es cuando entrenamos te esperamos mañana .(Estrecho la mano con Tiger)

-De verdad, gracias Claw.(Estrecho la mano a Claw)

Los chicos le dieron su uniforme del club y luego decidió cambiarse y ponerse su ropa. Le entrego a Claw la ropa, pero este se negó y le regalo la ropa, Tiger feliz acepto con gusto. Luego todos salieron fueron a comer algo. Y fueron a la cafetería. Charlaron un rato, hasta que Ramp salió de la mochila, haciendo recordar a Tiger que debían ordenar el piso.

-Ya lo se Ramp, pero vamos a tardar mucho ya que es grande el piso pero también las cajas pesan mucho, necesitaría también limpieza y no se me da bien.(Suspiro Tiger con la cabeza para abajo)

-Ya se sabe que tu y la limpieza no os lleváis bien.(Ramp)

Mientras las otras se miraron y decidieron pero antes miraron a Cleo.

-Ha no, a mi no me meteréis en esto.(Exclamo Cleo)

-Oh vamos Cleo, es nuestra amiga, debemos ayudarla.(Frankie)

-Es verdad venga Cleo.(Animo Draculaura)

-Oh la faronita esta demasiada mimada como para hacer una simple cosa, jejeje es para reírse.(Dijo Toralei y Cleo pico en el anzuelo)

-Quien te crees gata, vale ayudare.(Cleo y las otras alegres)

Luego miraron a Tiger, quien seguía a lo suyo con Ramp.

-Tiger, te vamos ayudarte con lo de tu piso.(Laguna)

-Eh?.(Tiger salió de su estado)

-Te ayudaremos, a limpiar tu piso y ayudarte.(Esta vez fue Clawdeen)

-Enserio?!.(Exclamo Tiger)

Las chicas asistieron y Tiger salto de alegría.

-Gracias chicas, enserio gracias, hacéis muchas cosas por mi enserio.(Comento feliz Tiger)

-Bueno que os parece luego de clases ir a tu piso y haci también nos lo enseñas.(Explico Frankie)

-Vale, os guiare donde es.(Tiger)

Sonó el timbre y fueron a clase. Luego de clases, esperaron a Tiger quien estaba otra vez en el despacho de la Decapitada.

-Tiger, lo siento por lo de antes con Niara.(Se disculpó Decapitada)

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya ella te mintió y me culpo de algo que no hice.(Tiger)

-Pero también podías habérmelo dicho Tiger.(Decapitada)

-Ya lo dije, no quiero tener problemas, además ahora estoy bien, no estoy sola mama, tengo amigas que me apoyan y también a ti y Ramp.(Alegre Tiger)

-Me alegra que aquí estés bien hija.(Comento feliz Decapitada)

-Si, además en el club de básquet me han aceptado mañana hago los entrenamientos y hoy las chicas me ayudaran a limpiar el piso y a colocar las cosas.(Tiger)

-Me alegra que te hayan aceptado sabía que Claw te dejaría entrar y limpiar el piso aun no lo has hecho?.(Pregunto lo último)

-Jejeje, no tuve tiempo, haci que las chicas me van ayudarme, bueno será mejor que vaya con las chicas, nos vemos luego.(Se despidió Tiger)

-Cuídate hija.(Se despidió también Decapitada)

Tiger volvió con las chicas y las guio hasta donde vivía Tiger, las chicas se sorprendieron por donde vivía.

-Tiger, tu vives por aquí?.(Pregunto incrédula Cleo)

-Eh si por?.(Tiger confusa)

-No sabes que vives en el barrio mas famoso de los monstruoso mas geniales y mas ricos del mundo?!.(Exclamo Draculaura)

-Pues no lo sabia jejeje.(Se rascaba la nuca nerviosa)

-Como no lo sabias?!.(Exclamaron todas, dejando a la pobre Tiger totalmente nerviosa)

Ramp la ayudo antes de que la pusiera en un peor estado.

-Chicas, nosotros al estar lejos de los monstruos y humanos, nos dejaron poco sociables además no estábamos interesados en saber cosas o que sucedió en todo momento con los monstruos o humanos, haci que poco sabemos de noticias o donde viven famosos y otras cosas, haci por favor no pongáis mas a Tiger nerviosa que luego me la aréis desmayar.(Explico Ramp)

Las chicas lo entendieron y pidieron disculpas y Tiger ya les decían que no pasaba nada, luego de mucho lograron llegar a casa de Tiger y Ramp. Las chicas se sorprendieron de lo grande que era el piso.

-Guau que grande es.(Comento Laguna)

-Es mas grande que mi casa.(Exclamo Clawdeen)

-Jejeje no es para tanto chicas, bueno si queréis dejar vuestras cosas en ese asiento y empecemos a limpiar.(Tiger señalando un asiento)

Las chicas dejando las cosas y se prepararon para limpiar. Luego de 1 hora de limpieza, decidieron algunas ir a comprar para hacer la cena. Irán Tiger, Laguna, Toralei (Toralei y Cleo no pueden estar juntas porque luego empieza una batalla) y Clawdeen. Llegaron al supermercado terrorífico.

-Bien buscaremos de todo tipo para que les gusten al resto de las chicas.(Comento Tiger)

-Si, algunos les gustara carne y otros cosas de pescado y otras cosas.(Clawdeen)

-Si pero alguien sabe cocinar, yo en se pero necesitare ayuda para hacerlo?.(Pregunto Laguna)

-Yo puedo ayudarte, se cocinar.(Hablo Tiger)

-Sabes cocinar?.(Preguntaron Clawdeen y Toralei)

De la nada aparece Ramp encima de la gorra de Tiger.

-Haci es Tiger sabe cocinar de toda clase de comida es la mejor chef, lo que pasa es que estos días estado tan cansada que no ah hecho comida buena.(Suspiro Ramp)

-Ramp de donde demonios sales?!.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Pues soy tu hermanito me preocupo por ti je.(Contesto Ramp)

-Si pero te necesitaba en casa para que ayudaras a las chicas, ve ahora por favor que no toquen nada que sea peligroso.(Tiger haciendo que Ramp se vaya rápido)

-Que hay de tan peligroso?.(Pregunto Toralei)

-Nosotros luchamos con manos y piernas pero también tenemos armas y objetos mágicos que son muy peligrosos y no quiero que salga alguien herido por eso mande rápido a Ramp a que las vigile y no sean muy curiosas.(Explico Tiger nerviosa)

-Vaya.(Dijeron las tres sorprendidas)

-Bueno será mejor seguir con la compra y Laguna tranquila yo te ayudo con la cocina.(Sonrió Tiger y las tres asistieron)

Haci luego de comprar comida, al llegar a casa de Tiger todo estaba limpio y reluciente, algunas cosas aun estaban en la caja. Laguna y Tiger fueron hacer la comida y las chicas prepararon la mesa, por suerte era lo bastante como para todas. Ya todo listo las chicas se esperaron sentadas.

De la nada aparece Ramp con platos de comida y los pone, va y vuelve con platos de comida. Y luego Tiger y Laguna con otros mas y los dejan en la mesa y al final ya estaba todo.

Y probaron la comida y estaba deliciosa.

-Madre mía esta riquísima la comida.(Exclamo Clawdeen)

-Esta delicioso chicas.(Esta vez fue Toralei)

-Que rico la comida.(Frankie)

-Esta mas delicioso que lo que me hacen mis cocineros.(Hablo Cleo)

-Sabía que Laguna cocina tan bien pero tanto.(Draculaura)

-No ah sido idea mía, acido de Tiger quien hizo casi todo, yo solo la ayude.(Laguna señalando a Tiger quien comía un pedazo de carne)

-Jejeje que va, solo hago lo que se.(Tiger tragándose la carne)

-Pues te ah salido delicioso Tiger.(Emocionadas las hermanas felinas)

-Podrías ser una gran cocinera.(Exclamo feliz Frankie)

Y mas halagos recibió Tiger y esta solo sonriendo feliz. Luego de comer limpiaron y las chicas ya se iban a poco a poco todas. Hasta que quedaron Frankie, Clawdeen y Toralei.

-Bueno ya nos vamos nosotras.(Dijo Clawdeen)

-Os acompaño hasta vuestras casas.(Tiger)

-No hace falta.(Laguna)

-Por supuesto que si, estas horas es cuando hay mucho peligro a fuera aunque no lo parezca.(Tiger)

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero nosotras también sabemos cuidarnos Tiger.(Esta vez fue Toralei)

-Si o si os acompaño.(Firme Tiger)

-Y que pasa con Ramp.(Laguna señalando a Ramp que estaba dormido como un tronco)

-Tranquilas, Ramp aunque no lo parezca se despierta fácil cuando detecta alguien que no conoce, sabrá cuidarse no por algo pudo contra una bestia enorme el solito.(Dijo Tiger totalmente tranquila)

Al final Tiger las acompaño. Laguna fue la más cercana y luego Clawdeen y por ultimo a Toralei, solo faltaba un par de calles. Justo en ese momento Toralei empezaba a tener frio y Tiger lo noto.

-Tienes frio Toralei?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Si ah empezado hacer mas frio.(Toralei)

-Es de noche las temperaturas cambian (Hablo Tiger y se quita la chaqueta y se la pone a Toralei) toma haci no tendrás frio.(Sonrió Tiger)

-Y tu no tendrás frio Tiger?.(Toralei nerviosa por el acto de Tiger)

-Estoy acostumbrada con el frio haci que tranquila.(Tiger)

Haci llegaron a su casa y Toralei iba a devolverle pero Tiger la detiene.

-Quédatela y me la devuelves mañana si quieres por mi no hay problema.(Sonrió Tiger)

Y sin aviso Toralei le da un beso en la mejilla que deja a Tiger sonrojada.

-Gracias por acompañarme Tiger nos vemos mañana.(Toralei)

-Hasta mañana, buenas noches Toralei.(Tiger despidiéndose)

Fue hacia su casa cuando derrepente, de la nada aparece un cuchillo delante de Tiger. Tiger se pone atenta y en defensa. Y aparece lo que parece un ninja delante de ella.

-Quien eres y que quieres?.(Pregunto Tiger seria)

-Soy un maestro de las artes del ninja, vengo en orden de mi señor acabar contigo Tiger Tigresk.(Señalo el ninja a Tiger)

-Pues dile a tu señor, que lo lamento pero no me vera muerta sino a ti pero a patadas.(Tiger gruñendo)

-Pues que sea de la manera difícil.(El ninja saco una pequeña espada)

Tiger no llevaba armas, pero utilizo sus brazos para bloquearle el ataque, el ninja desapareció y apareció detrás de Tiger, le clavo la espada y Tiger cogió las manos del ninja y le rompió las manos con mucha fuerza. El ninja retrocedió, Tiger se sacó la pequeña espada y la uso como arma. El ninja miro adelante y de un parpadeo ya no tenía a Tiger delante suyo sino detrás con la espada en su cuello apunto de clavarle.

-No eres el único que sabe utilizar las artes del ninja. No sé quién será tu señor, pero dile de mi parte de que como se le ocurra enviarme más ninjas, estos les llegaran muertos.(Advirtió Tiger fría)Ahora vete y dile eso a tu señor o prefieres morir aquí, si eres inteligente preferirías vivir.(Con la espada haciendo salir un poco de sangre por el cuello)

-Se lo diré ahora suéltame.(Tiger le soltó)Esto no acabara aquí.(Y desapareció)

Tiger suspiro y dio un quejido por la espalda. Y miro la espada y vio que había símbolos raros la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón y se fue a casa. Al llegar vio a su hermanito dormido y lo cogió con cuidado y lo dejo en su camita. Fue a darse una ducha y se curó la herida y se la vendo. Dejo la camisa una silla para limpiarla y coserla. Y dejo la espada en la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, y a dormir.

**Y aquí tenemos el 3 capitulo. Todo este misterio del ninja se revelara o la que hace la historia le dará vaguería, es broma se revelara cualquier cosa misteriosa que tenga esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos al próximo capitulo monstruosos y monstruosas.**


	4. En problemas

**Y estamos de vuelta monstruosos y monstruosas, con el siguiente capítulo de Monster and Human. Sin más demora empezamos. Monster High y sus personajes no son míos solo Tiger, Ramp, Harnk y otros.**

"**Monster and Human"**

**Capitulo 4-En problemas **

Ya era de día, Tiger se levantó y estiro los brazos cuando noto el dolor de la espalda, ese ninja no será el único que iría a por ella, pero la pregunta porque la quieren a ella. Bueno se levantó y despertó a Ramp, como ayer habían ido a comprar aprovecho y hizo algo de desayuno, y luego de desayunar, se vistió, llevaba jeans negros, una camisa verde, una gorra y unos zapatos. Cogió su uniforme de básquet y la puso en la mochila con las cosas. Ramp se puso en el hombro de Tiger y se fueron al instituto. Por el camino.

-Tiger, esta bien de la herida?(Pregunto Ramp)

-Que herida?.(Tiger nerviosa)

-La que te hiciste ayer luego de dejar a las chicas.(En el clavo dio Ramp)

-Bueno por donde empiezo.(Tiger )

Haci todo el camino le conto lo que le sucedió y Ramp quedo con ganas de pillar al ninja, pero Tiger pudo calmarlo y le dijo que no se lo dijeran a nadie aun, que debía saber el motivo por el que le atacan y porque quieren matarla.

Luego de esa charla llegaron a Monster High y entraron por el pasillo y en los casilleros estaban Frankie y Draculaura, paso a saludarlas.

-Buenos días chicas.(Saludaron los dos)

-Buenos días Tiger y Ramp.(Saludaron Frankie y Draculaura)

-Como están chicas?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Bien, gracias por la cena estaba rica.(Frankie feliz)

-Durante toda mi vida no había probado nada tan rico como eso.(Draculaura emocionada)

-Jejeje, si algún día desean que les enseñe con gusto lo are.(Tiger sonriendo)

Haci las tres hablaron y luego fueron a clase y hay se encontraron con todos y al novio de Cleo que se llamaba Deuce (Hijo de Medusa). Luego todos se sentaron y el profesor empezó a explicar, durante la clase Tiger tenía dolores en la espalda justo en donde tenía la herida. Tuvo que aguantarse y una vez que acabo la clase, Tiger suspiro de alivio pero al intentar levantarse le dio un dolor en toda la espalda, por como a tenido que sentarse sin que le doliera mucho la herida y a causa de ello le dolía toda la espalda. No hizo más que una mueca de dolor, se fue con las chicas a la siguiente clase y tocaba gimnasia y hay todos se quejaron, para Tiger no ya estaba acostumbrada de hacer entrenamientos.

Todos fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse. Y en el momento de cambiar Tiger tuvo suerte de que solo debía cambiarse los zapatos por otros que eran deportivos. Ya listos toda la clase en el gimnasio. El profesor estaba hay y empezó hablar.

-Bien hoy para empezar aréis 10 vueltas por todo el gimnasio.(Hablo firme el profesor y todos se quejaron excepto Tiger)

-Y no quiero mas quejas y poneos vagos.(Serio el profesor)

Haci todos empezaron bien pero con la 3 las chicas estaban cansadas y en la 6 los chicos estaban cansados, pero solo una se mantenido mejor e iba toda tranquila y fue Tiger quien hizo primera en las 10 vueltas . Para el profesor fue sorpresa ver que almenos uno de sus alumnos no estaba cansado.

-Vaya señorita Tigresk es toda mi vida de profesor de educación física debo admitir que fuiste la primera en hacer 10 vueltas sin cansarse.(El profesor)

-Bueno es porque cada día entreno y me mantengo en una buena forma.(Tiger)

-Vaya, bueno ahora aremos otros ejercicios y quiero que tu me ayudes.(El profesor)

-Si profesor.(Tiger)

Haci luego de que todos hicieran las vueltas, el profesor los llamo y justo en donde había aros colgados, les explico.

-Bien ahora quiero que uno a uno se mantenga lo máximo posible en los aros y como prueba empezaremos con Tigresk.(Haci el profesor hizo que Tiger se preparase para subir)

Haci Tiger de un salto se cogió de los aros, y se sujetó bien.

-Bien Tigresk se mantiene bien ahora quiero que sea capaz de subir todo su cuerpo superior a los aros, eso sería como poner todo tu cuerpo al revés.(El profesor dando instrucciones a Tiger)

Tiger acato la orden y sin problemas se puso encima de los aros manteniendo equilibrio y fuerza en sus manos y estaba de cabeza para abajo con todo su cuerpo, todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenía Tiger, sin darse cuenta la camisa de Tiger se bajó un poco solo mostrando un poco como tenía el abdomen estaba totalmente marcado y fuerte y algunas cicatrices.

-Muy bien Tigresk, ahora haga unas cuantas vueltas y luego salte de los aros y haga una caída de pie.(El profesor)

Y Tiger asistió y hizo las vueltas y luego salto dando un voltereta, y quedo de pie cuando estuvo al suelo. Suspiro y estiro los brazos.

-Muy bien Tigresk, ahora de uno a uno os quiero en los aros, si sois capaces de hacerlo que hizo Tigresk hacedlo y sino, pues aguantad lo máximo que podáis.(Finalizo el profesor)

Luego todos probaron algunos solo llegaron a hacer el primer ejercicio y otros mantenerse lo máximo posible en los aros.

Luego hacer más ejercicios y otras, acabo la gimnasia, todos fueron a cambiarse, y suerte para Tiger quien no sudaba mucho pero se cambió rápido la camisa por otra verde que tenía un estampado de unas llamas.

Luego con las chicas fueron a la cafetería y luego como las chicas tenían que hacer de animadoras y Tiger fue a entrenar con el equipo de básquet. Tiger llego y se cambió y se puso el uniforme y había dejado a Ramp con las chicas. Haci que primero hicieron presentaciones con el equipo y luego empezaron a escalfar y empezaron a practicar.

Luego de una hora de hacer básquet, los chicos acabaron de practicar.

-Muy bien chicos hoy hemos hecho un buen trabajo, vamos a celebrarlo yendo a la cafetería chicos.(Claw feliz)

-Si.(Dijeron todos)

Haci Tiger quien también fue invitada , fue primero a cambiarse y luego fue con ellos. En la cafetería se sentaron en donde habitualmente se sientan los del básquet. Estuvieron hablando cuando derrepente por las puertas aparecieron las chicas empapadas y llevaban el uniforme de animadoras, excepto Ramp, Laguna, Ghoulia quienes también estaban empapadas pero no llevaban uniforme. Tiger se preguntó que paso. Las chicas se acercaron en donde estaban los del rugby y futbol, y les empezaron a decir porque lo hicieron y otras. Los del rugby y futbol solo se reían de ellas. En eso apareció Toralei y las hermanas felinas ayudando a las chicas defendiéndolas, pero uno de los jugadores de rugby tira al suelo a Toralei y le coge la chaqueta (Que es de Tiger) y se ríe de ella.

En eso Tiger no aguanto más y se levantó, y detrás de ella le seguían los del básquet.

-Oye tu idiota, déjala empaz a ella y a las chicas.(Hablo seria Tiger)

-A quien le dices idiota enana.(Era una quimera el chico)

-A ti y ahora si tienes suficiente neuronas en tu cabeza déjalas empaz tú y tus amigos, a mis amigas.(Tiger seria)

-Y que pasa que me aras enana, no tienes garras ni nada como me aras iras a tu mami a llorar Jajaja.(Se rio la quimera de Tiger)No eres más que una chiquilla, además a tus amigas son tontas y ja más inútiles, con su faldita que pijas jajajaja, y esta gata Jajaja me da risa no es más que una gatita penosa y inútil.(Riendo la quimera)

Hay fue el colmo, los chicos iban a darle pero fueron detenidos por Tiger. Y a poco a poco estaba cerca de la quimera.

-Mira y escucha, conmigo metete con todo lo que te dé la gana, pero nunca me has escuchando nunca le hables haci a mis amigas y a Toralei menos, o are que pagues caro rompiendo tu cara de un puñetazo. Y te digo yo que paciencia tengo pero tengo un límite, haci que espero que tú y tus descerebrados amigos seáis más inteligentes porque sois penosos y no hablemos de orgullo porque dais asco y pena, y sois más inútiles vosotros, hasta un insecto es más inteligente que tu.(Empezó a enfadarse Tiger)

Eso provoco que los dos equipos de futbol y rugby rodearan a Tiger y la quimera exploto de furia.

-COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA ENANA VERAS LO QUE ES DAR UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA MALDITA.(Haci el quimera iba a dar su primer golpe)

Pero fue parado por Tiger y este cogió la mano de la quimera y le torció y luego lo tiro al suelo. Y con una mirada fría y tenebrosa Tiger miro al resto del equipo de rugby y fútbol estos al verle se apartaron de ella de inmediato. Pero la quimera se levantó otra vez, pero Tiger fue más rápida y lanzo a la quimera a la pared y cayó al suelo. Ahora tenía la mirada en el resto del equipos.

-Espero que seáis más inteligentes que ese idiota y pidáis disculpas a las chicas, sino queréis que os estampe vuestra cara en la pared o os envié a la otra punta del mundo.(Gruño Tiger dejándoles asustados)

Haci que los equipos rápidamente estaban de rodillas pidiendo perdón a las chicas, Tiger ayudo a Toralei ponerse de pie y cogió la chaqueta del suelo y se la dio a Toralei.

-Estas bien Toralei, no te hiciste daño por la culpa de ese idiota?.(Pregunto Tiger preocupada)

-Estoy bien Tiger, gracias por protegerme.(Sonrió Toralei)

-No hay de que, se lo tenía merecido.(Tiger)

-Y el resto estáis bien?.(Pregunto Tiger mirando a las chicas)

-Si estamos bien Tiger, no te preocupes.(Hablo Frankie)

El resto de las chicas y Ramp asistieron que estaban bien y Tiger suspiro de alivio, derrepente Claw y los chicos sonrieron y le felicitaron.

-Estuviste genial Tiger, se lo tenia merecido por decir todo eso y por lo que les hizo a las chicas.(Claw sonriendo)

-No hay de que Claw, con gusto le volvería a estamparle en la pared mil veces más, Haci aprendería a respetar y no hacer tales cosas.(Tiger)

-Eso mismo, para ser una chica eres dura de pelar, desde cuándo aprendiste luchar?.(Pregunto Manny)

-Te sorprenderías Manny, pero eh entrenado desde que soy una cachorra y te digo yo eso fue hace 6000 años atrás.(Tiger respondiendo tranquilamente)

Pero alguien aparece y era Decapitada y unos profesores. Los chicos se asustaron un momento porque las miradas iban a Tiger. Cuando se pararon vieron todo a la quimera al suelo a los dos equipos asustados, pero ellos corrieron hacia la directora y los profesores.

-Directora Decapitada, esa chica nos amenazados y nos atacado.(Dijo uno desesperado)

-Eso es mentira, ella solo defendía a las chicas.(Dijo Claw)

-Nos quería tritúranos.(Ahora fue otro)

Pero Decapitada con una mano dio una señal que callara.

-No me hagan más cuentos eh visto toda la escena, todo el equipo de futbol y rugby estáis castigados, por la broma hacia las chicas, por amenazar y por golpear a una alumna. Nada mas que hablar ahora iros al aula de castigo.(Haci Decapitada hizo que dos profesores se los llevaran a todos y al quimera a la enfermería)

Los chicos suspiraron de alivio. Pero la Decapitada se acercó a Tiger.

-Tiger Tigresk usted también estará castigada.(Dijo Decapitada)

-QUE!.(Dijeron todos)

-Aunque solo hayas protegido, no debías haber estampado a un alumno en la pared, por eso como no se te expulsara pero se te castigara se entendió.(Decapitada nada feliz)

-Si directora Decapitada, ahora mismo me voy a la sala de castigo.(Haci sin mas cogió su mochila)

Y se fue cabeza abajo hacia el aula de castigados, donde seguro les esperaba los dos equipos que seguro no perderán segundo en molestarla. Aun haci Tiger suspiro triste y puso una mano en la espalda por el dolor de la herida. Entro en el aula y los chicos le miraron mal, se sentó en un pupitre separado a todos, ya que no quería problemas tenía ya bastante con solo que le provoquen.

Mientras en el despacho de la directora Decapitada estaban todas las chicas, Claw y Ramp discutiendo que era injusto todo eso.

-No es justo todo eso directora Decapitada, solo nos protegía.(Frankie)

-Ya lo eh dicho, Tiger aun haci debe estar castigada todo una semana entera y nada mas.(Decapitada)

Se volvió una discusión, pero Ramp ya no pudo más y dio un rugido los suficiente fuerte para que todos atendieran.

-Esto no llegara a nada, me es injusto esto, pero también me hicieron a mi la broma se rieron de mí y de las chicas y ese bruto de quimera se tenía merecido esa estampada en la pared, empujo con fuerza a Toralei se burló de ella y de las chicas y Tiger hizo lo que siempre hace defender a la gente, sino lo hubiera hecho Tiger lo hubiera hecho yo le hubiese tirado a la pared. Pero nada se arreglara, solo será una semana castigada, esos brutos están castigados un mes que es peor.(Finalizo Ramp suspirando)

Decapitada solo suspiro.

-Chicos creéis que a mi me ah gustado enviarla a aula de castigo durante una semana entera, pero las normas son normas. Además creo que va siendo hora que unos de aquí sepan una verdad, ya que sois amigos de Tiger y ella confía en vosotros.(Hablo Decapitada)

-Cual, directora Decapitada?.(Preguntaron algunos)

-Sobre Tiger, ella y Ramp son mis hijos.(Dio una señal que no hablasen)Además de que si no os habéis fijado, en Tiger hay una cosa que se nota mucho, y es que Tiger su raza es diferente, es un felino, de la antigua clase de Tigres al cual se extinguió hace mucho tiempo, ella solo llevaba mitad de esa raza, es hibrido en si podría decir, pero os sorprenderá que la otra mitad es humana que lleva, os sorprenderéis pero es la verdad. Durante toda su vida ah sido maltratada muy mal por monstruos y por humanos. Hasta la han querido verla muerta, por eso se fue hace tiempo y volvió justo ahora, por petición mía, ya que deseaba que ella tuviera una vida normal como cualquier adolescente que se merece, espero que lo entendáis Deuce , Claw, Toralei, Ghoulia y las hermanas felinas.(Finalizo Decapitada)

Los 6 quedaron sorprendidos, peor luego entendieron perfectamente y que ayudarían a Tiger y también a Ramp aunque no lo parecía el probé cachorro nunca sufrió eso pero sufría mucho porque su hermana le pasaba todo eso. Derrepente la puerta se abrió y se vio un profesor.

-Directora Decapitada tenemos un gran problema, los equipos de futbol y rugby están persiguiendo y queriendo pelear con Tiger.(Eso ultimo asusto a todos)

-Como, llame a las gárgolas y al resto de profesores. Chicos venid conmigo.(El resto asistieron)

Partieron corriendo hacia donde podrían estar Tiger y los del rugby y futbol.

Mientras con Tiger quien estaba corriendo por el patio del instituto siendo perseguido por los del futbol y rugby, estaba con moratones, ya que le habían golpeado los del rugby y futbol, además de que también le dolía la espalda por la herida. Ella podría con ellos, pero le tiene miedo a que ellos puedan acabar peor. Ya que su fuerza es mil veces superior a las suyas.

Tiger vio un árbol y en un segundo ya estaba en la copa del árbol, quería ya parar esto, estaba ya cansada que le hagan esto, estaba harta de que siempre le persigan y que la culpen.

Los chicos llegaron al patio donde vieron a muchos monstruos hay y se vio que los del rugby y futbol pateaban el árbol donde Tiger estaba en la copa agarrada. Las chicas estaban preocupas por Tiger quien seguía agarrada fuerte, pero derrepente se rompió el árbol y Tiger cayó al suelo con dolor. En eso los del futbol y rugby empezaron a golpearla y amenazándola y muchas mas. Justo en ese momento aparecieron los profesores y las gárgolas quienes ya iban a por los chicos y los cogieron a todos. Tiger seguía al suelo tumbada con dolor, le empezó a salir un poco de sangre por la cabeza por los golpes. Tenía moratones y rasguños y otros más, por todo el cuerpo.

Todos corrieron a Tiger, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo la quimera que había sido golpeado por Tiger. Cogió del cuello a Tiger.

-Maldita bastarda, me vas a pagármelas por ese golpe.(La quimera enfadada)

-Suéltala ahora mismo a Tiger.(Empezó a decir Decapitada)

-Me importa poco los estudios y lo otro pienso matarla ahora.(La quimera)

-Si haci son las cosas, Tiger puedes dejarle almenos inconsciente.(Decapitada)

-Ja ni que pudiera hacerme algo ella-.(Pero fue callado por Tiger quien le había torcido las manos)

-Cof cof, maldición casi me ahogo.(Respiro con dificultad Tiger)

-Maldita.(La quimera se volvió a levantarse)

-Ahora veras que te hubiese gustado solo te hubiera estampado solo la pared, porque lo que te are será el triple de peor.(Tiger haciendo creck creck en los nudillos)

Haci la quimera le empezó a golpear, pero Tiger las esquivaba todas con facilidad. Hasta que Tiger cogió una mano de la quimera y lo giro encima de ella y lo tiro al suelo. Este se levantó y enfurecido le volvió a golpear pero no consiguió nada, haci que le dio una patada pero Tiger lo bloqueo y salto encima de la quimera y le dio una patada en toda la cara y cayó al suelo con dolor, se levantó y la furia le tenía totalmente segado. Sin darse cuenta Tiger desapareció delante de el, y estaba detrás de el y de un golpe en el cuello lo dejo inconsciente.

La quimera cayó al suelo inconsciente, Tiger suspiro y luego se quejó de dolor. Se tumbó al suelo. Los chicos corrieron a verla, Tiger solo tenía una mirada de dolor y tristeza. Luego se llevaron a Tiger a la enfermería y enviaron a los dos equipos expulsados y a la quimera esta quitado del instituto para siempre.

Mientras con Tiger en la enfermería siendo revisada por la enfermera. Los otros no podían pasar orden de la enfermera.

-Bien ahora quítate la camisa.(Ordeno la enfermera)

Tiger se puso nerviosa pero al ver la mirada tenebrosa se quitó la camisa. Dejando sorprendida a la enfermera.

Se veía que tenía vendas por donde tenía los pechos, los brazos , por el hombro derecho, por la cintura y la espalda. Luego se veía que el abdomen estaba bien marcado y tenía cicatrices por el abdomen, por la espalda, por los brazos y los hombros. La enfermera la estuvo mirando y vio que en la espalda tenía una herida que se había abierto, se la curo, le miro los moratones y le curo los rasguños.

-Bien, ya estas curada, te recomiendo que no hagas esfuerzo, esa herida que tienes en la espalda se podría volverse abrir, haci que ten cuidado vale. Los moratones que tienes se curaran rápido y los rasguños también. Pero por si acaso, quiero que vengas a la enfermería tres veces a la semana entendiste.(La enfermera)

-Si, señora.(Tiger poniéndose la camisa)

-Bien, quédate aquí, debo hablar con la directora Decapitada.(Haci salió la enfermara dejando a Tiger en la enfermería)

La enfermera salió y hablo con la directora.

-Esta bien, es increíble es la primera vez que veo que alguien se recupera tan rápido y no se queje, parece que tiene un pasado doloroso y su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices se nota que para que ella caiga inconsciente se necesitara algo más que esos golpes, aun no me creo que sea tu hija Decapitada.(Explico la enfermera)

-Ni te imaginas, pero me alegra que le hayas curado Niara, sigue adentro no, será mejor que vaya a casa a descansar.(Decapitada)

-Si será mejor, pero como la conoces la tendrás vigilada verdad.(Niara)

-Como me conoces, si tendrá alguna amiga suya que la tendrá vigilada, además de que su hermano también la vigilara.(Respondió Decapitada)

Haci luego Tiger salió y los chicos la rodearon haciendo mil preguntas. Pero luego notaron que Tiger no estaba bien, haci que todos se alejaron un poco para no hacerla daño. Decapitada se acercó a Tiger y la abrazo con cuidado.

-Lo siento Tiger, no debí haberte enviado al aula de castigo, es mi culpa.(Pero fue callada por Tiger)

-No te culpes de esto, solo hacías lo que se te tenía que hacer, no te culpes mas mama, todo ira bien, además para acabar conmigo creo que se necesitaría a unos dragones bien enfadados para hacer eso jejeje.(Sonriendo Tiger)

Luego todo se arregló, haci que a Tiger se levantó directamente el castigo y por lo que se ve Tiger se volvió rápidamente famosa, por como lucho con la quimera quien era el capitán del rugby. Decapitada les dijo a los chicos que alguno debería ofrecerse para vigilar a Tiger mientras se recupera estos días. Tiger se quejó en ello, pero con solo ver la mirada de su madre y su hermano se calló.

Y al final entre las que se ponía voluntarias fue elegida Toralei **[Yo no me sorprendo jejeje] **las otras se quejaron pero no hubo discusión de mas. Luego pues Tiger fue acompañada por Ramp quien se transformó en humano para ayudarla y con Toralei también ayudando, se llevaron a Tiger quien solo se quejaba entre medias. Antes de irse las chicas cuando acabasen vendrían con los otros a visitarla.

Haci al llegar a casa, dejando a Tiger que se tumbara en el sofá y obedeció. Tiger suspiro. Ramp guio a Toralei, a la habitación donde quedaría por unos días. Ya que Decapitada sabía que su hija sola con Ramp era fácil que se escapara y era necesario vigilarla siempre por ello le pidió a Toralei que viviera un par de días hay. Para Toralei no hubo problemas, es mas le encantó la idea.

Haci luego de enseñarle la habitación de invitados, fueron a haber a Tiger quien ahora ya no estaba hay y empezaron buscarla y la encontraron en la sala de entrenamientos que estaba entrenando en el saco de boxeo.

Toralei suspiro de alivio y le cogió de la oreja y le llevo estirándole y esta quejándose, la dejo en el sofá y la miro.

-Sabes que han dicho la enfermera y la directora Decapitada que no debes hacer esfuerzos y nada de entrenar entendiste.(Toralei)

-Es injusto, solo es un para de rasguños y moratones ni que fueran gran cosa.(Se quejo Tiger)

-Pero debes ir con cuidado ya que no estás bien y Ramp me dijo que tienes una herida en la espalda lo bastante grande como para que te duela mucho.(Toralei)

Tiger solo pensó y miro a Ramp ''Bocazas''.

Luego de mucho discutir gano Toralei, y las dos decidieron mirar la tele y Ramp se hizo una siesta encima de las piernas de Tiger, quien le acariciaba. Al rato sonó la puerta y Toralei abrió la puerta y eran los chicos los dejo pasar y saludaron a Tiger. Y con cuidado Toralei cogió a Ramp y se lo llevo a la habitación de Tiger para que descansara. Mientras los chicos hablaban tranquilamente con Tiger.

-Y como te encuentras Tiger?.(Pregunto Clawdeen)

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada, esto no es nada.(Tiger tranquila)

-Sabe que te han dado una tunda de la buena.(Hablo Claw)

-Ya pero estoy bien, me veis quejando me de dolor, solo me quejo por no hacer nadar.(Bufo molesta)

-Bueno debes acatar lo que dice la directora Decapitada.(Frankie)

-Que remedio, es mi madre y no la puedo desobedecer.(Dio otro bufido)

-Y encima te puso de vigilante la gata.(Exclamo Cleo)

-Parece que es de confianza.(Dijo Draculaura)

-Bueno, chicas no se como os ah tratado Toralei, pero es una buena chica, solo que se protege por si misma porque no quiere ser herida otra vez, aunque no sepa su pasado, se le ve en su mirada.(Tiger tranquila)

-Tienes razón Tiger, además ya se ah disculpado con nosotras.(Frankie)

-Es verdad, desde que tu has aparecido Tiger todo va mejor.(Feliz Draculaura)

El resto sonrieorn y asistieron ante ello. Tiger estaba feliz de tener amigos. En ello Toralei escucho todo desde la puerta y sonrió, estaba feliz, Tiger la hace feliz y desde que apareció las cosas han ido mejor con las chicas.

Luego todos decidieron irse ya a casa a cenar y a dormir. Tiger suspiro y levanto los brazos y estiro. Luego con Toralei fueron a hacer la cena. Comieron tranquilamente y hablaban de algún tema. Luego fueron a darse una ducha, al salir Tiger le dijo a Toralei que estaba disponible. Fue a su habitación donde veía a Ramp dormir pacíficamente, le acaricio sin despertarle y escucho a Toralei llamar. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Pasa algo Toralei?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Si, porque hay una camisa con manchas rojas y tiene un agujero.(Toralei enseñando la camisa)

Tiger quedo de piedra, era la camisa que había dejado tirado luego de que le atacara el ninja. Se puso nerviosa.

-No es nada, debió ser la camisa que se me rompió y las manchas son kétchup.(Mintió Tiger)

-Mmm vale, deberías limpiarlo y si quieres te lo arreglo.(Toralei)

-Gracias Toralei, bueno mejor irnos a dormir, buenas noches Toralei.(Se despidió Tiger)

-Buenas noches Tiger.(También se despidió y fue a su habitación)

Tiger entro con la camisa rota y la dejo encima de una silla, miro por la ventana y miro el cielo y suspiro.

-Espero que esta mala presentimiento no ocurra de verdad.(Pensó Tiger y se fue a dormir)

Y cerro los ojos y se fue al mundo de los sueños, sin darse cuenta que alguien les vigilaba afuera.

**Y aquí acabamos el capítulo, estado tan ocupada que no me ah dado tiempo, ya que tengo que estudiar, ir a montar a caballo y cuidarlos y aparte de hacer otras cosas. Pero ya la eh acabado por fin. Nos vemos al próximo capítulo de Monster and Human, monstruosos y monstruosas.**


End file.
